


Impulse III - Bike Ride

by JoansGlove



Series: Just Joan [3]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7695253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoansGlove/pseuds/JoansGlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More pre-Wentworth exploits of Joan and her Butch</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Duchess

“What do you mean you don’t own a pair of jeans? Everybody wears jeans!”  
“Why would I?”  
“Because …. Everybody wears jeans??” The Butch stood, hands on hips looking at Joan’s beautifully cut trousers with dismay. She puffed a lock of soft auburn hair from off her face and stated “well you can’t wear those! Come, on, let’s see what I’ve got that fits….”

In the bedroom Joan shucked her tailored slacks and stood bare legged as The Butch rooted in the back of her wardrobe. “Here – try these.” A tangle of pale blue denim sailed across the room.  
Joan stepped into the worn jeans and drew them up, vaguely enjoying the new sensation of the thick seam sliding against her inner thigh. She had to wriggle to persuade them over the swell of her hips and bottom but the waist fit perfectly. Tight denim lifted and separated her beautifully rounded arse cheeks and bit softly into the divide of her labia. She felt confined but strangely sexy, the tight fabric caressed the sensitive skin as she rubbed her thighs together, the bulky seam pressing against her soft lips, making her very aware of her sex. She slipped her hands into the tight pockets, stroking her buttocks through this new medium, swaying from one hip to the other as she watched her companion pull out a hanger.   
Just the sight of The Butch made Joan hot, it wasn’t any singular thing that set her desire alight and it thrilled her thinking how just a look, an inflection in her voice or a pout of those soft lips could make her pulse race and her clit jump. Thrilling tingles made her full lips twitch with the desire to kiss the achingly handsome woman.

“OK, next layer.” The Butch walked towards Joan, her arms hidden by swathes of black leather; with practiced fingers she buckled the chaps around Joan’s waist and, kneeling, proceeded to wrap her long legs in supple hide, strong hands smoothing the protective skin around the contours of Joan's calves and thighs as she slowly fastened the improbably long zip. She couldn’t resist tapping a finger along the curved seam in front of her face.

Curiously, Joan studied herself in the mirror. The curve of the heavy black leather emphasised her crotch and the swell of her thighs as they met her soft vulva, and the peach-like divide that drew the eye to her delta of Venus. She ran her palms over the leather, fingers lingering on her hips as the familiar odour rose from the warming chaps, closing her eyes as a deep tremor ran between nipples and clit. She twisted to view her backside. Really! She barely recognised herself.  
“You can’t wear that top either.” Green eyes smiled at her as the tall woman stood and crossed to the set of leathers laid out over the pillows of her fabulously large bed. Joan looked down at her flowing blouse then up at The Butch, a question in her eyes. “– it’ll bunch up under the jacket – I promise you it’ll be uncomfortable….”

Joan stripped the loose fabric from her body and picked up the heavy leather jacket lying on foot of the bed. It smelled divine as she pressed her face into its folds. Her cunt pulsed slowly as she felt the wash of desire across her body. Her desire deepened as The Butch stripped naked and shimmied a pair of leather jeans over her harnessed hips, drawing a wife beater singlet over her jutting breasts, the rings in her nipples clearly defined by the thin jersey cotton.

Quickly Joan removed her bra and slipped into the jacket, its cold lining sent a shiver across her tingling skin and the heavy lapels grazed her painfully erect nipples. She let down her hair from the functional pony tail and shook it out. Leaning provocatively against the wall she murmured “well I’m ready!”  
The Butch looked up at her and stared in wonder. Joan looked like a Bikie goddess, her flawless ivory skin glowed against the midnight black leather and her tousled ebony mane framed her perfect features. “You ever thought of modelling?” she closed the space between them and slipped her hands under the long, silver toothed edges of the jacket, pressing Joan's breasts into her chest. Her lips tingled as they neared Joan's ruby pout.  
“Have you?” Joan responded. “Tom of Finland eat your heart out!”  
“Hey, I haven’t fitted it yet!” laughed The Butch and ground her pelvis into Joan's.  
“Oh, then you must be REALLY pleased to see me!” she laughed into The Butch’s neck.  
“I’m fucking ecstatic to see you in that outfit!” her hands worked at the chaps and jeans fly, yanking them down Joan’s thighs before hoisting over her shoulder and throwing her onto the bed. She pushed Joan’s knees to her chest and buried her face in her gloriously exposed cunt, licking Joan hard and fast till she stiffened and jerked, coming quickly and breathlessly, her face pressed deep into the fragrant leather of her heavy jacket as her cries filled the room.


	2. Chapter 2

From across the road a girl with short hair and dirty jeans watched enviously as the two tall women walked towards the glittering bike. Clad in softly gleaming black leather, glossy ebonised helmets turning to each other as they laughed over a joke or some such, they looked like elegant ants about to mount a shiny black wasp. The girl’s eyes lingered over the framed blue bottom of the pillion passenger as she swung her long leg over the saddle and shuffled back to the sissy bar to make room for her friend.   
The girl let out a small sigh as the passenger drew up her knees and wrapped herself around the rider and they roared off down the street.  
One day, she thought to herself, that will be me.

Joan’s initial uncertainty as the passenger on such a notoriously dangerous vehicle swiftly gave way to exhilaration as she followed instruction and leant into the curves. She was filled with the naked sense of speed and immediacy as the bike surged beneath her, prompting her to let go of The Butch and sit up to feel the raw power of the wind tug at her shoulders and pull at her head as it slid over her gloved hands and around the curve of her helmet.  
She could feel herself loosening up and giving in to the sensuous snaking of the bike beneath her as Lee manoeuvred through traffic and, as they idled at junctions, Joan pressed her thrumming cunt against the seat and Lee’s rump whilst the heavy throb of the machine beneath her radiated a deep, sensual grumble that seemed to link directly to the tight curving seam of her jeans. Her clit, still sensitive from her quick, furious orgasm jumped and pulsed against it as she slowly swivelled her hips and gripped her partner’s haunches with her lean thighs. As they moved out into open country Joan gave herself over to the new sensations that washed over and through her long, lean frame. Never in her life had she felt so free, it was as if she were flying and she forgot all of her initial misgivings as she closed her eyes and concentrated on the rush. 

They finally pulled up at a billabong. Its waters clear and glassy, inviting the two women to break its reflective surface.  
The Butch hung her jacket and helmet on the handle bars and bounded to the water’s edge throwing her clothes to the ground as she stripped off her sweaty leather. “Come on! What are you waiting for?” she stepped out of her harness and splashed into the green lake.  
“For my legs to start working again, that’s what!” Joan pulled off her own tight helmet and shed her jacket, its weight skimming her muscular buttocks as it slithered to the ground. Pulling a blanket from the small pannier Joan spread it out in the shade of a tree and lowered herself stiffly onto it, leather creaking as she bent forward to loosen her boots. The smell of leather and cunt juice rose up to envelop her hot face and mingled with the oily aroma wafting from the cooling engine of the glittering bike.

She really liked Lee she mused. For all their differences they fitted well. And she injected a frisson of wild youthfulness into her staid routine. She wondered if this was how Maggie had felt when she’d first come into her life again although Joan knew that she never had the same lust for life as this amazing creature. It wasn’t that she was scared to try new things, far from it; it was just that her frame of reference was drastically different – maybe she was just a product of her environment; maybe it was just that times were different now…..

She watched as her Butch splashed about in the shallows and unbuckled the large, plain belt that secured the heavy denim and leather then lay back to unzip the jeans and ease them over her raised hips and down her hot legs. The gentle breeze cooled the damp fabric that clung to her sweaty vulva and she peeled the thin cotton of her knickers off, relishing the sudden chill that kissed her sticky lips. Her fingers strayed into the tangle of fragrant hair and she idly stroked the soft cleft that it guarded whilst admiring the lithe, wet figure shining in the early afternoon sun. Her other hand strayed to her hardening nipples and she quickly stripped the slash necked T-shirt from her sweaty back and freed her breasts from the confines of her lace edged bra, her fingertips tickling across the soft skin as she traced the damp valley of her cleavage. 

Silken coolness enveloped Joan as she slowly waded into the water to reach The Butch and soft sand feathered between her toes, marking her path in a cloudy wake beneath the greenish ripples. It was years since she’d been skinny dipping and it felt fabulous as she allowed herself to float free in the soft embrace of the pond.   
She refused to use public swimming pools – any body of water that required such high concentrations of chlorine to render it safe to its users was an anathema to her, as was the unnecessary constrictions of designated lanes for serious swimmers. And it was also too close a memory to the enforced swimming classes at school where the other kids had ridiculed her slender height, calling her The Stick With Tits. But that was a lifetime ago and none of them were worthy of her reminisces.

She paddled out to Lee who was waiting for her in the deeper water and playfully dove between her legs, twisting as she surfaced to embrace her from behind, her stiff nipples dragging up the length of the boyish back as she encircled her lover with long, pale arms. “This,” she murmured, gently biting the tanned shoulder, “was a brilliant idea.” Suddenly grabbing a handful of auburn forelock she hooked a leg around The Butch’s thigh and pulled her backwards into a watery clinch. Her heel found Lee’s cunt and she worked it hard against the exposed pink flesh that she knew peeked from scant outer lips whilst her fingers sought out the ring hanging from a rubbery nipple and twisted hard.   
The Butch wriggled in her arms and they went under, shining bubbles of laughter escaping as they spun in the clear aqua; grappling with each other, the two women struggled to gain dominance over the other and their limbs fought against the resistance of the sparkling water. Their gleeful shrieks and gasps competed with the wild birds as they writhed together like playful seals.

Eventually Lee managed to hoist Joan's leg over her shoulder and she towed her towards a half-submerged tree growing from the bank. Scooping Joan up in her strong arms she lifted her lover onto a horizontal bough and parted her knees to survey her prize. “Hello again,” she grinned dirtily at Joan's slit and separated the waterlogged wings of her pubic hair with a firm thumb as her eyes travelled up her gleaming torso and locked onto Joan's shining bitter chocolate eyes. “Why, Miss Ferguson, how wet you are!” she mocked and pushed her thumb deep into the hot well of Joan's vagina, angling the base of her forefinger against the cool clit and rubbing firmly. Pressing her lips against Joan's inner thigh she watched out of the corner of her eye as Joan squirmed and threw back her head in pleasure. A small moan escaped her ruby lips as Lee inserted her other thumb and, as they moved in and out of her silken hole, she began to slowly rub Joan’s outer labia with her fingers.

A hot tongue dried the droplets of water that littered the path to Joan's clit before probing the small, sensitive mountain of flesh that grew and hardened under the rough, rippling surface. Lee smiled into the musky valley as Joan's nails began to comb her short hair and drew in a deep breath as her own cunt clenched with desire for this intoxicating older woman. She still couldn’t believe her luck that their exhilarating one-night stand had developed into this fabulous relationship and she desperately hoped that Joan felt the same way.   
Replacing one of her thumbs with her first two fingers she began to pump her hand in a forceful rhythm whilst she sucked hard on Joan's pearly pink clit, feeling slippery juices well up and gather around her knuckles, inviting another finger - which she obliged. Joan gave a small grunt and widened her thighs.  
Unable to hold out any longer against the painful beating of her own clit The Butch whipped out her thumb and applied her hand to her needy snatch, massaging the swollen meat between her legs, her fingers spreading slick secretions along the length of her gash only for them to be washed away by the maddening caress of the water. Her breathing hitched with each long pass of her fingers over her pulsing clitoris and she moaned fitfully against Joan’s inflamed sex.

Sensing the loss but finding the vibrations of Lee’s mouth against her tenderest flesh indescribably arousing, Joan forced Lee’s face harder against her swollen cunt and ground her clit into the noble bone structure as she grabbed at her breasts, squashing one hard against her chest whilst she dug her fingers deep into the heavy flesh surrounding the nipple of the other. Lee’s tongue conjured long waves of dark longing that broke over her again and again. “I want you to fuck me with your cock. I want you to do it now!” Drawing her feet onto the trunk Joan lifted herself off Lee’s hand and ran along the curving shoreline to the bike where she removed the saddlebags, rummaged in a pannier and pulled out the larger of the two dildoes stowed inside. She brandished it at The Butch. “Come on!” she called impatiently, “what are you waiting for?”


	3. Chapter 3

With swift strokes The Butch cut through the glassy water and surged from the shallows, snatching up her harness and pushing her unruly fringe off her handsome face as she trotted over to her ivory skinned temptress. Cool rivulets streamed down her long limbs as she struggled into the leather girdle, her sparkling eyes raking Joan's exquisite curves and feasting on what would soon be hers again. 

Joan lay down on her side and, idly stroking her breasts with the thick rubber cock, cast a seductive glance over her shoulder as The Butch made hurried adjustments to the harness. Wordlessly she handed the phallus to her lover and eyed it hungrily as Lee fixed it in place. God how she wanted this woman with every fibre in her being she realised. She hadn’t felt this intensity of longing for someone for many years and it threatened to completely engulf her in a hedonistic whirl; she shivered with the icy burn of anticipation as Lee’s lean silhouette moved over her.

Lowering herself behind Joan Lee traced the sensuous line of her back with a feather light touch. Dappled light played on Joan’s pale skin as The Butch ran her long fingers over the curves and hollows of her body. This woman was astounding she thought once more, a study in dark and light stretching out before her, inviting her in.  
She nudged the tip of the cock between Joan's thighs as her teeth caressed her curving neck and shoulder, breath hot and heavy on their dewy surface and slowly she rubbed her body against Joan's, denying them both the pleasure of her hand on heavy breasts or damp bush, feeling the moist heat build between them until Joan reached back and pulled her head down into a deep kiss and Lee’s hand automatically slid round to cup her large, soft tit.   
In response Joan reached down and pressed the heavy cock deep into her needy split. “I want you, Lee,” she gasped into her lover’s mouth, “I want you deep inside me. I want to feel every inch of you as you fuck me senseless.” Her eyes were almost black with desire and they burned feverishly as she searched Lee’s intense stare.  
“Fuck, woman! You say the sweetest things!” She slipped her thigh between Joan's and pushed the thick rounded tip into the wet hollow, feeling it glide slickly past the ring of pliant muscle and deep into the fluttering cave of Joan's cunt.

“Ohhhhh!” exclaimed Joan breathlessly as her senses fired and she stiffened against the divine rush. She held still for several long, velvety moments, eyelids flickering and lips parted as The Butch moved inside her. Hot lips tracing hers brought Joan back to the moment and she snaked out her tongue and licked the smoky smile.  
Curled around Joan Lee began to move faster, her tits rubbed hard against Joan’s back and her slim thighs bounced off her springy arse with each measured thrust. She squeezed Joan's breast hard, her fingers digging deep into the satiny softness whilst her palm drove the jutting nipple back into the compressed mass; Joan responded with a helpless jerk of her hips which drove the base of the cock hard against Lee’s engorged nub. She tightened her grip further and bit the downy nape of Joan's neck as the strong body in her embrace shook and heaved.   
Cool fingers tickled her thigh and then her slick labia as Joan reached between her legs and teased the swollen tissue that lay behind the fabulous cock. Too much too soon! “Touch yourself instead, Joan. Mix my wetness with yours and rub that lovely big clit of yours for me.” Her fingers slipped to Joan's nipple and twisted it hard and her knuckles ground into the tender underside of the pearly orb.

Joan rocked under the gathering assault from The Butch. There didn’t seem to be enough air; her panting was broken by hoarse whimpers and grunts of delighted agony as Lee mercilessly brutalised her breast and whatever was left in her lungs escaped in a drawn out hiss when she pressed slippery fingers hard into her throbbing clit. “Ffffff…!!” she heaved in a ragged breath and fell back into Lee’s body. The cock shifted and rubbed her G-spot, thrusting back and forth over the sensitive bundle of nerves until even the lightest touch on the diamond hard pearl under her wet fingers threatened to initiate orgasm; but she wasn’t ready yet and smeared milky wetness up her belly as she withdrew her hand. Gently sliding her leg over The Butch’s Joan clamped her thighs shut and rolled onto her front, cocking her arse to maximise penetration as she trapped the large hand beneath her chest. 

A bundle of leather was stuffed under her pelvis and then she felt the secure weight of her lover force her down hard against it. Moments later sinewy fingers wound themselves painfully into her hair and pinned her head to the ground; Joan growled in pleasure and gripped a handful of blanket as she moved against the woman on her back. She felt full to bursting, stretched in every way; each thrust of the mighty cock making her ears ring as iridescent pulses flooded her skin, making her tingle and gasp in ecstasy. Sweat mingled as their bodies, hard and soft, soft and hard, slipped against each other and Joan released a shuddering moan as The Butch’s hot, thick tongue cut sensuously through the sheen from the nape of her neck to her large earlobe where she gripped the soft skin between sharp teeth and tugged hard.   
“Is this how you wanted to feel, Baby?” The tender words flowed on a tide of hot, moist breath and Joan shuddered as they tickled her ear and slid around neck like a living collar. “Could you take more?” She nodded her assent and Lee’s hands melted away from her scalp and breast leaving a ghost of touch that burned faintly on her excited skin.   
Joan felt her knees pulled apart and hips lifted off the pile of leather and then her thighs were wrapped around her lover’s waist. With a firm grip on her pelvis Lee commenced a sustained assault on Joan’s cunt. Fast, soft, hard, slow, shallow, deep, teasing; Lee was relentless and Joan twisted and writhed as she gave herself over to the intense sensations; rearing up on her elbows, pushing up onto her fingertips to ride the fat length before sinking back into the hard ground until the urge to grind into her lover became too much to bear and she lifted her shoulders once more; her ebony mane whipped through the warm air as she tossed her head and growled into the wilderness.

The Butch’s hot hands slid over Joan’s glorious arse, across the faint scars of whippings past before tightly gripping the resilient flesh and forcing the cheeks wide apart.   
Lee stared transfixed at the slick black rod as it slid effortlessly in and out of Joan. Sparkling obsidian hair framed the glistening pink membranes that clung to the substantial dildo as she pulled out and disappeared inside as she rocked forwards again. Small creamy bubbles gathered around the base and Lee knew that were she to scoop them up and smear them on her tongue they would taste sweet as honey.   
The rich smell of Joan was driving her wild, the mixture of sweat rising off her sun dried skin and the intense animal musk pouring from her sodden quim filled her nose and mouth and made her salivate. She wrapped her strong arm around Joan's belly and leaned forwards to inhale the scent of Joan’s damp hair, her other arm sliding up Joan’s torso until her palm was filled with swinging tit. “You’re close aren’t you, Baby? Don’t you want to come for me?” The Butch ground the nipple tightly between her fingers and felt Joan arch like a cat. “Grip my cock, Joan. Yeah, oh that’s it!” Grabbing Joan's hand, she sucked on the dusty fingertips and pushed them down to her sodden snatch, “let go for me Joan as I fill you to the brim with my thick, fat cock.”   
Lee’s hand covered her mouth and Joan gratefully forced her open lips against the hard palm, pushing her forehead deep into the sandy blanket as her fingers skated round and round her clit in time to the mind numbing motion of the dildo. Every fibre in her body yearned for the blinding surge that welled deep inside and was frantically seeking to escape in a torrent of unearthly bliss. She drew in ragged breaths through her finely sculpted nostrils and swivelled her hips on the fantastic length that churned inside her. 

Thighs straining as she hunched over Joan, Lee let herself fall onto her perfectly proportioned woman and angled the broad base of the strap-on against the tip of her demanding clit as she began to address her own release that stalked her ragged nerve endings as she sweated and strained in her lusty endeavour. The bright buzzing in her clit deepened and spread until she had a clenching, pulsing ball of need between her thighs and a deep ache in her womb that bloomed and contracted until the ebb and flow of desire filled every last part of her elongated form; she was so close……. Lee pressed her face hard between Joan’s shoulders as her belly contracted in the first waves of orgasm. “Take me, bitch,” she grunted, “take me all….” Her hips slammed into Joan and she vibrated in the darkly hued grip of ecstasy, her bared teeth digging into the damp skin and twitching muscle as she choked out each shining, liquid burst of joy. Her soul flowed out into Joan and returned, enriched, to wash her in a feeling of total connection.

As Lee rammed the cock as deep as she could Joan felt the quivering in her belly gather force and cannon her over the edge. Her muscular walls clasped the invading rod and milked its huge girth as she snorted and heaved against her slick, busy fingers, pushing back further into The Butch’s sweaty embrace whilst a burst of hot, sweet euphoria seemed to lift her mind out of her sweating, bucking frame into the pure nirvana of coming. She could feel it all – the grinding grip on her innards, the hammering, primal beat of climax and the crystalline delicacy of erotic satisfaction; as the two planes slowly coalesced Joan floated in a sea of base animal fulfilment honed and polished by thrilling ripples of glowing mental gratification and slowly she returned to her body, still helpless against the quicksilver wavelets that cascaded through her with every renewed touch from Lee.   
A deep shudder ran through her as Lee gently withdrew her hot cock from the furnace of her sopping wet vagina and she clung to the ground until it passed. The squeak and pop of damp rubber off to one side told her that Lee had disengaged the glorious black cock and Joan twisted on her bed of leather and hard blanket until she faced her lissom lover. Her lips grazed the fine spray of freckles that dusted her Butch’s eyelids and pressing her forehead against Lee’s she murmured “I think we’ve ruined those leathers.” Her face split into a lazy grin and she covered Lee’s mouth with her smiling lips.  
“Nah, they’ll be right, good for another thousand klicks I’d say!” chuckled Lee and gathered Joan in her long arms.


	4. Chapter 4

They sat in the dappled sunlight eating large, glossy cherries and half-heartedly competing to see who could spit the small stones the farthest – the singer or the athlete.  
Kneeling behind Joan, Lee began to brush the tangles from her ebony locks with a stiff bristled, long handled silver hairbrush that had miraculously appeared from one of her saddle bags. Joan shuddered, cherries forgotten, as it scraped against her scalp and shoulders and then down her supple back, each pass of the paddle causing her to twitch a little with the pleasurable prickle. The scratchy bristles forced their way through the thick strands around her ears before breaking free and continuing their journey over the delicate skin of her chest and upper breasts until they had scored a sharp path over the tips of her wrinkled pink nipples. The sharp pain was titillating and Joan's breath fluttered as she leaned back into the stimulating heat of the younger woman, thrusting her tits out so that her rosy peaks stood proud and hard, ready for the next sweep of Lee’s firm hand. 

Once her mane had been rendered sleek and submissive Lee turned her full attention to Joan's spectacular body; she cradled Joan in the crook of her arm and lovingly dragged the unyielding brush across the pearly skin of her large breasts until it was pink and hot and Joan's nipples were swollen and prominent, her thighs twitching involuntarily as her clit grew hard. Stretching her smooth, sinewy arm downward Lee began to tickle Joan's ribs and belly, delighting at how she caused the muscles to contract and flutter with the unusual stimulation and getting hot as the small whimpers issuing from Joan's lips grew in volume when the brush grazed the swell of her pubic triangle. Determined bristles wended their way along each of her bent legs and Lee paid concerted attention to the firm curves of her backside and its juncture with her inner thighs, kissing the crimson softness of Joan's parted lips as her lover rode the sensual waves of her arousal. Shifting position slightly The Butch insinuated the head of the brush between Joan's knees and pressed the bristles hard into the pale delicate flesh, forcing them apart as Joan gasped and grabbed handfuls of blanket. 

Soon enough her inner thighs were as pink as her breasts and her body rippled against Lee’s with desire and she spread her legs as wide as she could, guiding the head of the brush over her throbbing cunt and applying delicious pressure to the back of Lee’s hand. Renewed lust spread through her and she felt the flicker fan the ache of longing in her bones. Each inch of her tenderest skin scoured and excited, Joan turned her head and stretched her neck to kiss her partner. Disappointment and disbelief flashed in her eyes as the young woman rolled her away and reached into the nearest saddlebag for her cigarettes. “What do you think you're doing? Get back here and finish what you started!”  
“Nuh-uh, that’s all you're getting sweetheart.” Lee drew hard on her Marlboro and feigned disinterest as she blew out a stream of smoke. “Ouch!” The discarded brush connected sharply with her lean thigh.  
“Really?”  
“Yeah,” she laughed, “really.” She yelped as Joan spanked her again.  
“Are you sure?” Joan raised the paddle again.  
“Absolutely.” Her eyes found their way to Joan's thick bush as she sucked on the filter. “You could always finish yourself off ….?” She eyed Joan speculatively.  
“I’ll bloody well finish you off, my girl. Come here!” She reached for The Butch, pulling the laughing girl over her lap and applying the flat of the brush several times to each buttock whilst pretending to scold the errant youngster who, beyond all expectations, was still smoking between giggles. “You're a wicked girl, you know that? Such a naughty rascal to get me all excited then tease me like that! What am I going to do with you, hmmm? I think I may just have to spank you some more. What do you say?”  
“Oh, yes, Joan, I think that you should definitely show me the error of my ways.” Lee turned her head to the dark haired beauty, a cheeky grin plastered all over her face “but you’ll have to catch me first!” Without warning she scrambled to her feet and stood bouncing on her toes waiting for Joan to follow.  
“I’ll catch you, have no fear of that you cheeky tart!” Joan launched herself at the naked girl and caught her a glancing blow on the hip with the brush.  
“Yeah, yeah,” taunted Lee, dancing backwards and proffering a buttock, “put your money where your mouth is!”  
Lightning quick, Joan lunged and planted the brush squarely on the tight curve with a resounding smack and chased the squealing Butch across the sand.

They raced and splashed about in the sunlight until finally, trapped between Joan and the bike, The Butch surrendered and her legs flailed in the air as Joan pushed her face first over the rise of the saddle. She planted her outstretched hands in the dirt to brace herself as her lover’s naked palm landed on her reddened arse. Blood rushed to her head, roaring in her ears, throbbing at her temples with each powerful smack. God it felt good! She could feel her slit growing wetter by the second.  
“Payment’s due, Lee.” Joan slapped the upturned cheeks, the resilient flesh rippling and darkening under the hard blows. She noted with pleasure how the excited Butch rubbed her mound against the contoured edge of the leather saddle and stared for a long moment as the malleable flesh stretched and puckered with each tilt and grind. 

“Hit me harder, go on. Use the brush!”  
“Soon. Have patience, my dear. Now, hold still for me, and I don’t want to see any of your dirty little wriggles or there’ll be trouble.” Joan retreated to the rumpled blanket and snatched up the bag of cherries. Laying the hairbrush on the saddle Joan knelt between The Butch’s splayed legs and massaged the swollen lips a little with her thumbs; holding the delicate pink tissues open with one hand she placed a large, plump fruit in her mouth then brought her lips to Lee’s quivering sex. Slowly she worked the cherry against the ridged pad that guarded the entrance and pushed it inside, long tongue tracing the soft inner walls as she savoured the salty musk they generated. She brought another firm cherry to the fragrant cleft and teased the swollen ridge below Lee’s clit before sliding it in after its mate. She continued until the bag was empty, sometimes teasing the panting woman - sometimes not, sometimes teasing herself with idle fingers - sometimes not, but always leaving a soft, wet kiss on Lee’s centre. With delicate precision she sealed the sticky pink flanges and picked the brush up from where it had been warming in the sun. Her clit hardened as she pressed the burning silver against her inner thigh.

Lee stiffened and held her breath as the hot shiny metal kissed the back of her knee. She released it slowly as the brush slid upwards, skating over the stretched contours of thigh and buttock until it covered the dimpled base of her spine. Then it left her back and began an identical journey up her other leg pausing briefly over her coccyx before the edge was traced lightly down the divide of her buttocks and skimmed over the tufts of pubic fleece that bordered her damp crease. Lee Squeezed her cargo of fruit and moaned through her nose in anticipation of Joan’s next move.

Joan began to tan her hide in earnest. She explained to her partner in detail how it was rude to start something and not finish it; how a gentleman would never behave like that towards a lady, how a gentleman would, at the very least, have offered her a cigarette even if she chose to decline and that it was fortuitous that Lee had brought such a versatile grooming tool along to help her explain her predicament all the better. She also outlined her expectation that not a single cherry should make a reappearance until the punishment was over. Lee’s buttocks and thighs glowed scarlet under the vigorous strokes and she wished that she could see Joan's amazing tits wobble as she wielded the implement of terrible pleasure; she imagined how sweat must be gathering between them, a shining skein running down between their perfect forms as they swayed and jiggled.  
She moaned into her shoulder as the image made her neglected clit jump. Each time her sex contracted she could feel the slippery cherries shifting inside her, jostling and pushing against sensitive nerve clusters that turned her upside down brain to mush with their clamouring. 

Without warning Joan stopped; she trailed her dark hair over the hot skin and breathed in the heady musk that exuded from The Butch’s shining snatch as she shivered at the ticklish touch. The heat from her lover’s skin flowed out over her hanging breasts and her nipples tightened painfully as they shot signals to her throbbing clit. The two women gasped in unison as Joan pressed her tits into the taut flesh of Lee’s arse. The sudden touch shocked them both with its intensity.  
Lee welcomed the relative coolness that flowed from Joan's skin and the strange, prickly tickle of her hard nipples against the over-stimulated surface. But the relief soon faded and she winced as her cheeks that had stung so prettily began to throb and burn. The heat that flowed into Joan's chest found a path directly to her cunt. Her quivering thighs threatened to topple her from her awkward crouching position and onto the sandy ground and she grabbed the bike for support as she shuddered in lust. The brush caught her attention and her dark eyes played over its simple lines as she acclimatised to the steady beat between her legs.

Joan made The Butch spread her legs wider, placing a steadying hand on her spine as she renegotiated a safe pivot point and repositioned her hands in the dusty sand. Wielding the brush in her left hand she delivered the next set of blows. The first sharp spank on her inner thigh made Lee cry out and rub herself against the saddle. Jesus, it was exquisite! She felt her cargo of fruit shift and clenched her twitching muscles around their mobile mass.  
“This isn’t a punishment at all is it, you dirty young woman? Look at you, you love it, don’t you? Don’t you?” Joan’s stern words belied the delighted grin on her face.  
“God, yes! FFFUCK!!” her hips jerked again as Joan brought the brush down on her other thigh. “Control yourself, Winter.” Joan ordered and smartly slapped the exposed snatch with a downward swipe of her stiff fingers. “What did I say about wriggling, hmmm?” She flicked the swollen clit with her polished finger nail when the answer failed to appear. “What?”  
“Not to do it.” The Butch hissed apologetically.  
“Correct. So let’s try this again shall we?” She brought the flat silver surface down sharply against the sensitive skin and smiled widely at the effort required for the poor girl to remain still. “Much better.” She didn’t have it in her heart to be too harsh so, taking pity on her, Joan delivered a further ten quick, stinging smacks to the unblemished skin and rounded them off with a resounding thwack on each pert arse cheek.  
The tremendous aching need was almost too much to bear. “Please, Joan!” pleaded Lee, “you’ve got to give me something, I’m going mad!”  
“Very well, you may rub yourself all over your nice, shiny bike.” Her hand fell between her damp thighs and she stroked her bullet-like clit as she breathlessly watched Lee grind and buck against the seat. She couldn’t deny her own need and dropped to her knees burying her face deep in the shining pink split, her fingers mimicking her tongue’s action as she scrubbed the sharp bristled brush harshly over her puckered nipples. 

Lee’s climax was quick and explosive. The firm leather on her clit and Joan’s hot, wet tongue sliding over her slippery swollen folds sent her into overdrive and she mashed her cunt against the seat as the powerful surges played through her strained body, forcing strangled grunts and whimpers from her constricted throat as the bike rocked perilously beneath her. Spent, The Butch slithered bonelessly forwards to the floor and watched as Joan, framed by the wheels and chassis fucked herself to a thrashing climax.

Released from the succulent grip of her lover’s flesh Joan sank to her haunches and let the brush slide through her hand until she was gripping the flat head, fingertips buried between the bristles. Leaning back, she teased her clenching hole with the sturdy handle. Evidence of her profuse wetness shone on her upper thighs and the silver rod slipped easily into her dark channel. Heavy sighs were replaced by urgent whimpers as with light, fast strokes she pumped the brush in and out and her fingertips fluttered along her darkly pink labia. She caught Lee watching her and her face broke into a breathless grin. “See what you do to me, woman?” she managed to force out before she was rocked by a rush of jaw-clenching sensation. Smearing creamy juices over her stiff clit she was seized by a tremor that compelled her into the foetal position and she fell back in ecstasy onto her pillow of sun-dried hair, long legs extended and feet spread wide apart as she bore down on the impromptu dildo and fucked herself as hard as she could. The intense feeling of sodden fingertips gliding over her silken clitoral hood became all-consuming and Joan’s pelvic muscles tightened as she roared towards the oblivion of release.

The initial force of it lifted her hips from the floor and she rolled in the dirt, lissom legs sipping past each other and she cried out and jerked in the grip of deliciously dark, scalding convulsions, her hands clamped tightly between her sweaty thighs. She rode the ebbing swells with small movements of her fingers, teasing out the trembling bliss that coursed through her shattered frame like slow bolts of lightning until at last she lay limply under the afternoon sky, hands resting uselessly on her thighs, unable even to brush away the strands of raven-wing hair that clung to her sweat lathered face and neck. She felt supremely happy.

Lee hauled herself to her feet and rushed behind a bush. “Gotta pee!” she shouted to Joan's half voiced question. She came back weighing a number of small red orbs in her hand. “I’ll never look at cherries the same again! How many did you put in there? I feel like a human Pokie!”  
“Oh, I don’t know – some, many or more….?” Joan chuckled softly, sitting up and raking her tousled mane from her smooth forehead, “weren’t you counting?”  
“Like I was capable of that!” She laughed back. “Want one?” she asked proffering her palm.  
“No, let the fish have them.” She got up unsteadily and surveyed first Lee’s dusty, sweat smeared body and then her own. “You can feed them whilst we wash off the sweat of our exertions. Who knows, perhaps we may dislodge some more…” She took a few steps towards the water’s edge, well aware that Lee was staring at her pneumatic arse; half turning she held out her hand to her Butch, “coming?”

Lee wiggled into position on the saddle. “I can still feel them,” she said loudly to Joan over her shoulder, “should make for an enjoyable ride home though!”  
Joan slid the visor of her helmet up and crinkled her eyes in a smile. “Be thankful you didn’t bring pineapples!” She shouted back.  
“You're a bad, bad woman, Joan!” Lee faced forward, “but I love you” she said quietly to herself and gunned the throttle.


End file.
